Liberi da sempre
by Gotti Calavera
Summary: [[Final alternativo: Finet, la chica menos inesperada]] Las lágrimas mojaban las mejillas sin vida de ella, aun no deshacía el abrazo por el miedo de ver la realidad. Él que juró protegerla. Amarla. Es el mismo que le quitó la vida... Hecho por Gotti Calavera


_**Final alternativo**_

Las lágrimas mojaban las mejillas sin vida de ella, aun no deshacía el abrazo por el miedo de ver la realidad.

Él que juró protegerla.

Amarla.

Es el mismo que le quitó la vida.

¿Qué les diría a sus hijos? ¿Cómo lo tomaría Simón y Betty? ¿Cómo rayos seguiría adelante después de esto? Sus manos se aferraron a la cabellera y la contrajo más a su cuerpo.

— **Respira—** suplicó.

Los remordimientos y miedos se acumulaban con cada segundo, era la peor persona que pudo existir, cada una de sus acciones por amor y lealtad son opacos por una muerte en específico.

El silencio de la noche es su única compañía antes de querer alzar su mirada al cielo. Solo fue un segundo que se calmó y sus ojos se volvieron a inundar de lágrimas que no se molestará en limpiar, solo las deja correr por sus mejillas y su rostro muestra sorpresa; aleja una mano y con ilusión quiere alcanzarla.

Porque a unos pasos de él.

Un ser de transparencia dorada le daba la espalda.

― **Nicolet―** susurro y este se volteó.

Su cara era de confusión absoluta y miraba ese espectro dorado mover sus manos para indicar a las esferas luminosas ir a sus destinos. El espectáculo era maravilloso y la noche no era oscura por ello, por un momento casi se olvidó del cuerpo inamovible de su mujer.

Ese espectro se veía sumamente triste cuando termino de guiar a las demás almas, ya se iba a encaminar para surcar los cielos.

― **¡Espera!―** la voz varonil la detuvo.

― **¿Quién eres?―** cuestionó.

Finn cerró los ojos y calmo su respiración, ¿qué debía de hacer? Los volvió abrir, una sensación de _dejà vu_ le recorrió la espina dorsal; pero la persona que se iría no era él sino ella.

― **¡Quédate!―** le rogó.

― **¿Por qué lo haría?**

― **Tienes familia que espera por ti, amigos…―** paró en seco, no se mencionaría en esa categoría.

― **¿Familia?―** habló sin creerlo **―No tengo memoria sobre eso…**

La desesperación se hacía más fuerte, dejo caer el cuerpo con delicadeza, sus rodillas le tiemblan y se aferran sin querer al suelo.

― **¿Me puedes asesinar…?**

Esas palabras lo dijo en tono lastimero, ¿Y si era la única forma? ¿Vida por vida? Acarició su cara y las imágenes de su rostro con las mejillas rojas al pasar tiempo con él todos esos largos años, cubriendo la verdad para no lastimarlo.

― **Puedes volver a tu cuerpo y ya no…―** su oración quedo en aire.

Lágrimas descendían del espectro, su rostro era de neutra seriedad, como si sabía que no podría hacer esa tarea de acabar con su vida. Ella solo recuerda de extraer las almas de ese recipiente acostado y darles la libertad que tanto anhelaron.

¿Por qué ese hombre le pedía eso?

¿Él tenía algo que ver con la muerte de ese cuerpo?

Sus ojos son rojos por llorar, su voz es quebradiza y al borde de quedarse afónico. Ese hombre misterioso le pedía acabar con su vida, ella ya no es parte del espacio que comparte.

― **No puedo hacer eso―** susurro sin poder evitar tener los ojos húmedos.

― **¡Tienes que regresar! Hazlo y yo pongo fin a mi…**

― **¡Basta!―** su grito trasformo su cara neutra **―No puedo hacerle daño estando atrapada en este plano y no pienso hacerlo contigo. Así no funcionan las cosas.**

― **Debe de haber una forma para que te quedes**

― **¿Por qué estas obsesionado con mi estadía?**

― **Porque no soy el único que te necesita…**

El espectro se acercó un poco más y con una mano acaricio su mejilla, embozo una sonrisa algo lastimera antes de ver de nuevo el cielo nocturno.

― **No puedo hacer eso…―** le dio un beso **―Espero verte en otra vida.**

Y sin más se alejó para perderse en la oscuridad.

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

Días.

Meses.

Años.

Ese tiempo transcurrió sin tanto pesar, era claro que le dolía a más no poder la culpa, los mayores no le dirigieron la palabra y prefirió llevar su mayor atención a los menores. Incluso se escondía de las identidades que agarro forma física por las almas que salieron de su mujer. Lo único que hacían los mayores a su favor era desviar la atención de la casa del árbol para que no se llevaran a su padre preso cuando está al cuidado de los pequeños.

Simon seguía como ni nada, pero sabía de mano que era una fachada ante los demás; un día no pudo más y le cuestiono a gritos el ¿Por qué no lo mataba? ¿Por qué no le decía nada? Él sabe que como él visitan la tumba de Nicolet por lo menos una vez al día, donde hay un árbol grande enfrente del mar.

Este le pegó, no solo por sus palabras, sino también por llegar algo tomado, se lo llevó y ambos fueron con túnicas donde la Aldea prosperaba de forma estupenda bajo la tutela del hijo mayor.

Llegaron a un lugar con una hilera de tumbas, pero una resaltaba del resto al ser pintada en su totalidad de blanco.

― **Te presentó a la mamá de Nicolet. Hace mucho ella nos dejó y yo no pude hacer nada para detenerlo, incluso llegué a pensar que lleve a mi propia familia a la tumba. Sé lo que hiciste, si yo no me sintiera de esta manera al ver el ataúd; créeme que ya te hubiera matado.**

El hombre casi colapso y prefirió alejarse del lugar a una distancia prudente, en cambio el rubio miró la lápida y lloró sobre ella. Desde hace mucho que no lo hacía, tal vez el llanto después de las pesadillas no cuenta, pero siente que no solo le ha fallado a su esposa, sino al resto; a las personas que confiaban en él para protegerla.

Todo se había desvanecido.

Los años jugaron con hacerle la vida más miserable, ya no querer sentir ese dolor, pero no lograría llegar a la paz hasta ver el último hijo correr por la puerta al saber la verdad, algunos los golpeaban otros lloraban del miedo; pero en cambio de los más pequeños le brindaron un abrazo y le exclamaron un "Lo siento, debe ser difícil para ti"

Estos se quedaron hasta que llegó Felizia para hacer su trabajo, lo espero por mucho tiempo y cerró los ojos para sumirse en la oscuridad…

._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.-._.

¿No se supone que debía de ir a reino de los muertos? ¿Este es el cuatrigecimo plano de los fantasmas? Porque parecía estar enterrado en la nieve sin ninguna distinción, se levantó de ella y parecía tener la joven edad de trece, vagó un poco sin recuerdos de lo que fue su vida pasada, solo sabe su nombre y que camina sobre nieve.

¿No es el Reino Helado? Su totalidad es de color blanco, menos por el cielo de azul pálido, escucha unos martillazos a la deriva, no sabe si ir a ella o buscarle un fin a esa tierra blanca.

¿Cómo se puede trascender después de morir?

Los sonidos fueron interrumpidos por una maldición y volvieron a seguir, Finn dirigió sus pasos con la curiosidad de encontrarse con alguien, tal vez Jake lo ha estado esperando o tal vez es el guía que lo debe de llevar a la siguiente vida.

A lo lejos pudo ver un mástil, en el una persona parecía repararlo por las tormentas de nieve que había; se acomodó la bufanda roja.

― **¡Oiga!―** el grito hizo que la persona cayera.

Finn subió rápido, y pudo ver como ella colgaba del cuello con bufanda roja, pero tenía una expresión de enfado cuando intento auxiliarla.

― **¿Te encuentras bien?**

― **Claro, idiota. No puedo morir, ya que estoy muerta―** le ayudo a bajar.

― **Disculpa, mi nombre es…―** la chica lo examino, le dio la vuelta y le subió el suéter.

― **Un gusto―** le dio un golpe y se dirigió al timón **―Te he estado esperando ¡Leven ancla!**

― **Un momento ¿Tú eres la persona que guía a las almas para reencarnar?**

― **No, pero me dijeron que te espere.**

― **¿Quién?**

― **No recuerdo―** exclamó sin importancia.

El barco se puso en marcha, era pequeño, pero lo suficiente grande como para que ambos pudieran moverse con algo de libertad. Finn se mantenía en el centro por miedo de que las olas le estamparan y el barco se hundiera; aunque claro, ya están muertos ¿No debería de tener miedo?

― **¿Y tú eres?**

― **Una pirata…―** la chica se había ido hasta la proa y se sentó en el borde sin miedo.

― **No deberías de estar navegando…**

― **No, está cosa se maneja sola para mi mala suerte.**

Titubeo un poco, pero vista por la circunstancias solo estaban ellos dos **― ¿Cómo moriste?**

― **Asesina en brazos de un amor.**

― **¡Wow! Lo siento.**

― **Descuida, perdone a esa persona hace mucho… ¿Te vas a sentar o te quedarás ahí como idiota?**

― **No es peligroso por…**

― **Estamos muertos, imbécil―** se recargo en la barda y limpio con la mano la madera **―No muerdo.**

― **Eres grosera.**

― **Algo.**

― **Pesada.**

― **Va con mi personalidad.**

― **¿Por qué moriste así? Digo, siendo pirata me lo creo; pero siento haberte conocido y no creo así debió de ser.**

― **También me lo dijo, o algo parecido.**

― **¿Quién?**

― **Una chica, la que me dijo que espere aquí por ti.**

― **¿No es algo extraño?**

― **¿No es momento que yo pregunte?―** cuestionó alzando la ceja.

― **Bien.**

― **¿Cómo moriste?**

― **Fue natural, de viejo.**

― **¿Por qué sientes haberme conocido?**

― **Tal vez sea porque llevamos la misma bufanda, parece que me hablas con familiaridad y creo que esa voz la reconozco en alguna parte.**

Ella río ante la deducción y él sostuvo su mano, en cada palabra o contacto parecían crecer un poco. Conforme pasaban los días un recuerdo nuevo llegaba a sus mentes y podían unirlo para dar en si como eran en sus vidas.

No fue hasta que Finn soñó con sangre y un cadáver en brazos cuando se desató una tormenta, las aguas golpeaban con fuerza y ella apenas podía con eso. Por suerte alguien le ayudo antes de se hundieran, era un miedo casi irreal el de tener miedo de morir a estar ellos en faceta de rencarnación, el cielo se despejo.

En él se podía ver el atardecer y las estrellas salir de poco a poco, la chica volvió a retomar la visión de las cosas y dar por sentado que le ayudo el tripulante con gorro de oso polar, de hecho pudo verlo aun en la oscuridad

― **Gracias por la ayuda…**

― **¡No te me acerques!**

Un metro de distancia los separaba, ella pudo ver una espalda más ancha y un cuerno sobresalir de la cabeza.

― **¿Eh? ¿Por qué?**

― **Solo aléjate de mí, Nicolet.**

Durante todo el viaje ninguno hizo mención de su nombre, incluso la chica parecía haberlo olvidado al igual que el rubio, pero en este momento era sorprendente que le dijera al pie de la letra en cómo había muerto, en la gente que dejo atrás por el capricho de una vida mejor. Aunque él lo comprendía…

― **Yo tampoco podría vivir junto al monstruo que te quito la vida…**

― **Eso es mentira.**

― **Él que la violó y la hizo encadenarse junto a él por el bien de los niños.**

― **Basta.**

― **¡Él que…!―** sintió un agarre muy fuerte en su mano.

― **¡Eso no es cierto!―** gritó con ojos llorosos **―Sabes que no es así, Finn. Me importa un carajo los errores que cometimos, los engaños y el dolor; estamos muertos ¿cierto? ¿No te lo dije al principio? Yo ya perdone.**

― **¿Por qué?―** cuestionó con voz quebrada con su antigua forma.

― **Es momento que te perdones a ti mismo…―** guío la mano hasta su cien **―Te amo, eso es todo lo que debes de saber.**

Un beso cerró el silencio de ambos, ya no son nadas, son solo fantasmas bailando en el viento y la nieve tiñe sus cabellos de blanco, solo ven sus recuerdos de reversa diciéndole un sincero "adiós" a todos los que conocieron.

Hacen la promesa de volverse a ver en la vida que sigue y esperarse a la que sigue. Al fin de en cuentas son libres de hacerlo.

.

.

.

~Fin~


End file.
